


At Last

by Kalloway



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: He really didn't feel anything.





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, August 3, 'The house kept its own time.'

The campus kept its own time now, beyond anything that he could control. Akio wasn't sure how to feel about it. He didn't feel old, or terribly lost, or... 

Well, that was part of the problem. He really didn't feel anything. 

And that was starting to feel normal. 

Days passed and while he managed to busy himself with paperwork and late night drives, nothing was the same. Nothing was what he wanted or how he wanted it. 

Everything marched along and slowly, Akio realized that this was the rest of his life. 

And he realized what he needed to do.


End file.
